


ribs

by Carth



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alicia Clark - Freeform, F/M, FTWD, I don't care if you don't like it, I don't know how old they are, I don't think that every work here must include Clexa stuff, No Walkers, Sibling Incest, Some Incest, decide it yourself, i like this pairing, i love long tags, nick clark - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: Лето ужасно скучное и глупое, но море касается пальцев пушистой кромкой и губы у Ника как яблочная жвачка; выцветшее небо облепляет рёбра, остаётся на языке приторными рассветами.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, since there're practically no fics w/out Clexa stuff in this fandom, I'm gonna bring some. And I don't think that the pairing that I like is disgusting and stuff, I love them together and nothing can change it.
> 
> It's in Russian bc it's my mother tongue and to clear it up (bc I've faced this before): in Russia incest IS NOT legal. It's up to you if you don't like my work/couple, but never come to me with talks about things you know nothing about.
> 
> That's it. Have a good day:3(or night, whatever)

Небо над головой словно выцвело; Алиша выпускает мыльные пузыри в розовую дымку рассвета и хочет, чтобы облака отпечатались на внутренней стороне рёбер, оставшись налипшей клубничной жвачкой.

Ей отчаянно не хочется взрослеть; Алиша загребает ногами мокрый песок и морщится - холодно. Ник рядом кладет голову на острые коленки сестры и затягивается самокруткой с приторным запахом то ли печенья, то ли этой чертовой клубничной жвачки.

Лето удушающе жаркое и скучное чтобы стать маленькой отдельной жизнью; Ник кривит в широкой зубастой улыбке сухие тёплые губы и пробует петь smells like teen spirit сорванным после долгой дороги голосом; старая кассета в бардачке с выцветшей обложкой и бутылка кофейного ликера в спортивной сумке.

Им наверняка влетит вечером: Алише семнадцать, они угнали мамину машину и сбежали к морю, подальше от душного августа и усталых глаз Трэвиса и сочувствующих улыбок; Ник щерится и царапает отросшими ногтями запястье Алиши: кривое сердце вместо живого трепыхающегося в клетке чужих хрупких ребер.

Ник и не брат ведь; нечто очень эфемерное, одноразового пользования; появляется и исчезает. О нем и напоминаний-то нет, только лишнее накрытое место к субботним ужинам - Крис смотрит с ноткой презрения; салатная вилка в жилистой смуглой шее была бы в самый раз, да линялая футболка в дальнем углу шкафа.

Алиша курит такие же сигареты, что и Ник, не потому что до истерики и трясущихся рук скучает по нему по ночам (да и днём тоже); у сигарет привкус яблочной жвачки и лета; у Алиши чувство, что она себя расчленила тёплыми поцелуями где-то далеко в августе между розовыми рассветами и бесконечной вереницей тёплых глянцевых полароидов.

Ник сворачивается в углу дивана, кутается в плед и старую толстовку отца – Алише ужасно хочется ненавидеть его, как всегда, но Ник весь продрогший пёс и жмётся ближе, тычется холодным носом в шею; Алиша теплая как летнее солнце и пахнёт душным августом и пылью с заброшенного чердака под крышей. 

Ник хочет жить тем, что рвётся наружу; Ник хочет вывернуть ребра Алише наружу и прижаться ухом к голосу сердцу: жизнь, в которой от него отголосок и завядшее от ненадобности детство, в котором соленое море и тёплые губы на собственных.

Они живут в плотном целлофане давних воспоминаний и отголосков чего-то морально-отвратительного; оно все неправильное и грязное, Алише кажется, что её красивые белые крылышки выпачканы чем-то черные и клейким. 

Алиша жмётся к Нику и перебирает чересчур длинные пряди, напевает что-то сладкое и лёгкое; привкус детского шампанского на языке и тепло от чужого дыхания.

Смех булькает в тонкой бледной глотке, рвётся наружу; кожа трещит, лопается; у Алиши болят связки, а смех по гостиной плывёт мягким облаком; укутывает, ложится на плечи мутной плотной пленкой, ломает хрупкую клетку.

Лето ужасно скучное и глупое, но море касается пальцев пушистой кромкой и губы у Ника как яблочная жвачка; выцветшее небо облепляет рёбра, остаётся на языке приторными рассветами; лето сладкое, его совсем не хочется переживать.


End file.
